1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination weighing apparatus.
2. Background Information
A combination weighing apparatus relating to the background art is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0196701. This combination weighing apparatus comprises a conical distribution table, and a plurality of troughs arranged in a circle around the periphery of the distribution table. A core is placed in each trough, and a helical transport screw is wound around the external surface of each core. The cores are rotatably driven by motors, whereby the transport screws are also rotated. Product material supplied from the distribution table to the inside edges of the troughs is pushed from behind by the rotating transport screws and conveyed toward the outside edges of the troughs.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved combination weighing apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.